I'm Here
by PisceanReve
Summary: Terra and Ven have left Aqua in Radiant Gardens. But when she believes she is truly alone, a whisper in her dreams gives her hope for future reconcilliation. Slight Terra/Aqua.  Has more of a drabble tone


P.R: I got a new name, by the way! It is PisceanReve, if you didn't notice before. It used to be UrawakaiPisces, but I like this one better. Anyways, this is another one-shot that relates to my life. I explain more about that on my profile (I have a whole little shpeal about it). Actually this took another turn than I intended, which goes to show that stories actually do have minds of their own! Anyways, I hope you like it! Reviews would be appreciated, and I don't care if they're critical because I would like to know my writing faults. Okay, I promise I'll stop talking now!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

"_I'm on my own now, alright?"_

The words echoed in Aqua's mind, drowning out even the noisiest cricket chirps as she grasped her wayfinder tighter. The cool touch of the azure glass usually reassured her, but now it acted as a portal to each sadness in her memories.

How could friendships be so fragile? Just one thought spoken aloud, one intention made clear, then the two closest to her heart abandoned her, thinking her distrustful. A pawn of Eraqus' imaginary plan against Terra or something. Lying on her back in the outer gardens, Aqua lost herself in the vast sea of stars that stretched across Radiant Gardens and beyond.

_On a night just like this, we were laughing and…content with life. So much has changed…_

Ven was forgiving. He was impulsive and stubborn, but he was quick to brush earlier upsets aside for friendship. He had called her awful, but he would come back. But Terra…he was different. His temperament was far more melancholy, which also gave him a long emotional memory. He kept quiet a lot, though this time he seemed extremely hurt. Would she always be the friend who distrusted him, and then acted on it? The one who resorted to spying on him without confronting him when she thought his darkness had almost overtaken him? When she told himself not to put himself so close to it, had he believed she had called him evil? Friendless, now, and alone, she drifted off to sleep, still clutching her wayfinder—the charm that tied their destinies forever. An unbreakable connection. How ironic.

She dreamt of two young men; one who rode the wind, just coming and going, though she knew he'd come and meet her eventually, and then one as stable and steady as the rugged earth on which he walked. She was so happy to see this boy, and she ran to embrace him, but his eyes turned amber as his hair blanched. A wasteland emerged from the green foliage on which they had just stood. The boy in the wind disappeared completely.

The young man who was once her best friend pulled out a red and black keyblade and aimed it at her heart. "Why did you betray me, Aqua?"

She shook her head vehemently and dodged his swift attacks, but then she was forced to draw her own keyblade. The name Bright Crest came to mind. Just as she ran to attack, a dark aura engulfed him. In a voice so unlike his own, he proclaimed, "Terra's heart has been extinguished, smothered by the darkness within him! Darkness you helped provoke."

She cried out with such despair, that her sleeping form did the same. He approached to destroy her with Terra's keyblade, but then a voice reached her from some place far away. It was deep and comforting.

_I'm here._

And her best friend, the real Terra materialized next to her and brought her into his arms in a comforting hold. "I'm here," he said softly.

As they turned towards the Terra, who was possessed by another, her companion had donned his red armor. Warm light like the orange-golden sun engulfed them and small fragments of light shot past them quickly. They pointed their keyblades skyward and shouted "Light!", striking the other man in tandem.

_Sweet dreams, Aqua._

She lingered in the golden abyss until she awoke to a dawn in Radiant Gardens. And when she opened her eyes, she could have sworn she caught a glimpse of a young man as strong as the earth, walking to meet the light of day.

And somehow, her friendships no longer felt so fragile.


End file.
